Eyeglasses
by enigma3120
Summary: The Detective boys had a different topic today, it's about eyeglasses... My friend asked me what it feels like to see without eyeglasses and I came up with this story. DC characters don't belong to me!


Eyeglasses

The bells of teitan elementary rang, indicating that it is time for the children to go home, children chattering with each other about the new episode of kamen yaiba. However, there is a group of children about something different.

"Ne, Conan-kun" the girl wearing a headband said to a boy wearing glasses who looked bored.

"What is it Ayumi-chan?" the boy with glasses said, forcing himself to smile at the girl.

"I've been wondering what it feels like to wear glasses" the girl said curiosity apparent on her voice "My mama said that people wearing glasses have blurry eyes. Is it true?"

The boy with glasses sweat dropped.

"Of course, Ayumi-chan" a boy with freckles said to the girl "that's why Conan-kun wears glasses; to make his vision clearer."

"Wow Mitsuhiko-kun, you know a lot" Ayumi said. This made Mitsuhiko to blush a bit.

"Ah. That's right, my otou-san also wears glasses whenever he reads something." A fat boy in the back of the group declared to impress the girl.

"Really? Then, that must mean that Genta-kun's Tou-san is smart!" Ayumi exclaimed "Because all of the people I know who are wearing glasses are really smart, like Conan-kun!"

"Eh?" Conan said.

The other two boys glared at Conan, jealousy apparent on their eyes.

"Ara, not all people wearing glasses are smart." a girl with auburn hair said "and Edogawa-kun is still a bit foolish." The girl smirked.

Conan deadpanned at the girl thinking 'oi,oi…'

Suddenly, Genta tried to take Conan's glasses but the boy noticed it and backed away.

"Genta-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed after seeing what the boy just did.

Conan sweat dropped again. 'I really should change the topic before they get my glasses.'

Genta still tried to get his glasses despite Ayumi's scolding.

"Oi, Mtsuhiko! Grab Conan's arms" the boy said to the other, hoping that he is on the same wavelength as him.

The skinny boy tried to grab Conan but the boy ran away.

The two boys immediately tried to catch Conan and chased him.

"Ah! Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi shouted chasing after the two boys. "Ai-chan, let's hurry after them" she said to her neglected companion.

However, the girl can't stop herself from letting out a small chuckle. 'I'll save the laughing in front of him later' she thought in amusement and ran after the children.

Conan reached Beika park and immediately hid on top of a tree, high enough for the leaves to hide him.

"OI! Conan!" a boy screamed.

Conan froze up holding his breath. The park was too quiet.

"Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko said catching his breath. "H-hold up"

"Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun" Ayumi shouted to the other two running up to them Ai just behind her.

"Mou, why did you run like that?" Ayumi said catching her breath.

At this, Conan sighed in relief; relieved that the two girls can somehow stop the boys from snatching his glasses away from him. They aren't prescription glasses, which is bad if the children found out.

Then, his foot slipped on the branch of the tree causing him to fall down from the tree he was hiding in. Miraculously, his glasses didn't fall off.

The group of four children faced the direction of where he fell and to him.

"Conan-kun!" the three said – Ai excluded – and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright?" Ayumi asked worriedly at the boy.

"Ah, I'm alright Ayumi-chan" Conan said reassuringly.

"You two" Ayumi said facing the other two boys who are now looking nervously at the girl "Why did you chase him anyway?"

"I-we're sorry Ayumi-chan" Mitsuhiko said to the girl apologetically. "You ask Genta-kun why" he said glaring at the larger boy beside him.

"Why only me?" Genta said "Didn't you also tried to help me-"

"STOP!" Ayumi exclaimed at the two.

"H-hai" the two boys chorused.

"Now" the girl began looking at the larger boy "why did you want Mitsuhiko-kun to grab Conan-kun's arms?"

The boy fidgeted a bit before answering. "W-well… I thought that if I wear glasses, you would like me as you like Conan…"

"Eh? I already like you. No need to be smart, just be Genta-kun!" the girl chirped sweetly at the boy. "But I am a bit curious on what it feels like to wear eyeglasses." She said to Conan expectedly.

Conan's in a bit of predicament. Those puppy dog eyes clearly states that ' I'm an adorable little girl and I'll get what I want'. To his luck, Haibara cut in.

"Wearing glasses will be bad for your eyesight. If it doesn't match with your eyes, it'll only damage it and you're too young to wear glasses anyway. Only Edogawa-kun needs to wear glasses all the time because he's too much of a bookworm that he reads until late at night even if it's already dark" she said.

"Eh? Is that so…" Ayumi said dejectedly.

"Ah. A-anyway, it's getting late, we need to go home now" Conan said already walking out the park. He glanced at Haibara who has a look of triumph and amusement pasted on her face.

'Evil eyed yawny girl' Conan thought. He's not looking forward to meeting her after this. She would definitely make him buy a purse or something only girls would want because of saving him in this situation.


End file.
